


Later

by two_of_swords



Series: Maybe Later [2]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: After Party, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Drinking, Established Relationship, Flirting, Future Fic, Hand Jobs, M/M, Minor Sarchengsey, Pillow Talk, Sexy Times, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 20:20:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13689099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/two_of_swords/pseuds/two_of_swords
Summary: “I’m gonna finish you off with my mouth as soon as we get back to our cabin.” He did not say it as quietly as he thought he did.This is the sexy follow up to Maybe Later. Happy Valentine's Day!!!





	Later

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone drinks in this one. Just wanted to put that out there.

“Parrish! It’s your turn,” Ronan called from the raised surface of the bowling lane, where he and Henry had just devised yet another intricate obstacle course using chairs and other loose furniture that one had to navigate with a bowling ball before hurling it at the ten pins at the end of the lane. 

Leave it to Ronan to turn something as mundane as bowling into the X Games. 

Henry could always be counted on for encouragement, of course, and Adam could always be convinced to participate in Ronan’s ridiculous stunts. Matthew was usually game, but he had gone for a walk with the daughter of Mrs. Gansey’s press secretary and hadn’t come back. Gansey and Blue had retreated to the arcade to play a racing game that weirdly held no interest for Ronan. Probably because he thought it was a lie.

Adam shook his head and jumped up to sit on the counter behind the scoring table. “I think I’m done.” He pushed up his sleeves and wiped his brow. He didn’t think he should be sweating, yet he was.

“Party pooper,” Henry called.

Adam disagreed. He felt he’d done his fair share of partying tonight. They were all the best kind of happy drunk and had been most of the night, discreetly passing Ronan’s new flask between the five of them, even though there was an open bar. Once the reception had ended, the wedding party and closest friends had retreated to the resort’s recreation center for the after party. Pizza and beer, bowling and arcade games. No expense had been spared and they had free reign of the place. The last of the parental figures, the bride and groom included, had left over an hour ago. Hence, the X Games.

Adam grinned at Ronan as he approached. He had lost several pieces of his tuxedo by this point, but he still looked unbearably handsome with his dress shirt untucked and sleeves rolled to his elbows, which he rested now on Adam’s thighs. He pulled on Adam’s loosened tie so that Adam was forced to lean down to meet his lips in a quick kiss.

“Let’s get out of here then,” Ronan whispered in Adam’s right ear, giving his earlobe a light nip with his teeth.

“Yeah, about that,” Adam began, leaning into Ronan’s hot breath on his neck. “Remember how we left the BMW up on the top of a mountain so our drunk asses wouldn’t kill ourselves or anyone else trying to drive back down?”

“Fuck, that was a terrible decision,” Ronan sighed. 

Adam pushed him gently away and eyed him warily. “It was smart,” he scolded.

“I know,” Ronan said, mimicking Adam’s Henrietta drawl, then smiling wickedly.

Adam never could resist that smile. He used his legs to pull Ronan close again, kissing the upturned corner of his beautiful mouth. “I like you alive,” Adam murmured.

“Me too, Parrish, but how are we supposed to get back to our cabin?” Ronan asked, wrapping his arms around Adam’s waist. “I want to go now.”

“There’s supposed to be a shuttle. Like the one we took here.”

“When?”

Adam pulled back to look at his watch. “Half hour.”

Ronan groaned. “Can we at least go get some fresh air while we wait?”

Adam relented and let Ronan pull him down off the counter and lead him outside and around to the side of the building.

The brick wall of the rec center was as cool and crisp as the night air when Ronan pressed Adam against it, but their lips were warm. Ronan tugged on Adam’s shirt as they kissed, slipping his hand down the back of Adam’s pants to grab his ass.

“You’re awful handsy, Lynch.”

“You’re the expert,” Ronan responded, referring to Adam’s roaming hands prior to the ceremony. 

“You can do better,” Adam challenged.

Ronan accepted, undoing Adam’s belt and the button on his pants with his free hand, edging down the zipper just enough to slip his hand in and wrap it around Adam’s hardening cock.

Adam sucked in a breath. Ronan went after a sensitive spot on Adam’s neck with renewed vigor as he pumped his hand as much as the limited range of motion would allow. The dry friction was not entirely comfortable, but it was welcome after an evening of being on their best behavior in front of the Gansey’s guests. Adam was nearly at his wits end with the game they had been playing. It was his fault, really. He had started it. He stifled a moan and gripped the back of Ronan’s head with one hand and his well-muscled bicep with the other. He directed Ronan’s head back up and captured his mouth with his own, sucking on his bottom lip the way he knew Ronan liked. Between Ronan’s hands and his mouth, Adam felt like an over-inflated balloon about ready to pop.

“Where the hell is Ronan?” They heard Gansey call. Ronan pulled away from Adam’s mouth and laughed as Adam panted into his shoulder, then he pulled his hands out of Adam’s pants.

“You have got to be kidding me,” Adam said, voice raspy. The balloon deflated.

“Maybe you should save yourself for later,” Ronan smirked.

Adam glared at him, fully regretting the game now.

Nobody would think anything of Ronan’s clothes being rumpled, but if they saw Adam in his current state, they would know something was up. Ronan clearly had the advantage here. He walked away, leaving Adam to put himself back together as best as he could.

“Let’s go, Parrish, our chariot awaits,” Ronan called as he rounded the corner.

Adam tucked everything back in and smoothed his hair down, taking a few deep breaths before following Ronan.

“Where were you?” Gansey asked. “We had to clean up your mess inside.” He stood next to Henry and the driver outside a white vehicle that was slightly larger than a regular full-size van.

“We were admiring the big metal moose sculpture over there,” Ronan said, gesturing vaguely in the direction they had come from.

“Sure, Lynch,” Henry said.

“Do these belong to anyone?” An annoyed resort employee called from the doorway, arms full of shoes and a gray suit jacket. Clearly they had overstayed their welcome.

Adam looked down and laughed. “I don’t think we were supposed to wear these outside, Ronan,” he said, pointing to his red and blue bowling shoes. 

Ronan chucked off his shoes and stood on the sidewalk in just his socks.

“Ronan Lynch, this is Maine, not Virginia,” Gansey said. “You’ll catch a cold.”

Adam picked up Ronan’s discarded bowling shoes and approached the woman with caution. “I’m very sorry, ma’am,” he said, politely.

The woman waited impatiently as Adam awkwardly changed his shoes and then traded her for Ronan’s. Finally, he slipped his jacket back on and headed toward the shuttle. He pressed Ronan’s shoes into his chest when he passed him.

The side door of the shuttle was open and Adam could see that Blue was already installed in the middle seat, her polka-dot dress a bit rumpled now and pieces of her hair had come out of her old-fashioned updo and were framing her face in a pleasing way. Adam grinned at her as he left Ronan to deal with Gansey and climbed into the back seat behind her.

Blue turned in her seat to give Adam a knowing look. He gave her one right back.

“And where is your jacket and tie and vest and…” Adam heard Gansey ask. Gansey, of course, was still impeccably dressed.

“Gotta go, Dad,” Ronan said before Gansey could finish listing all the articles of clothing Ronan was now missing. At least he had put his shoes on. He climbed up into the van and joined Adam in the back seat. He leaned his body against Adam in a way that did nothing to discourage Adam’s persistent erection, and said “I’m gonna finish you off with my mouth as soon as we get back to our cabin.” He did not say it as quietly as he thought he did.

“I did not need to hear that!” Blue laughed. 

“What?” Ronan said, innocently. “I can make Parrish come just by sucking on his fingers.”

“God, Ronan, that was filthy,” Blue laughed.

“Oh, don’t be such a prude, Sargent,” Ronan said. Adam covered his face with his hands in embarrassment. Ronan tried to pry one of his hands away so he could do a demonstration, but he settled for going after that sensitive spot on Adam’s neck again. Adam attempted to push him away, but then relented because it felt so good. Within a few seconds, they were laughing and making out again.

“Gansey!!!” Blue yelled. “Hurry up!” When Gansey finally stepped on board the shuttle, Blue directed him to the back seat. “You need to sit between those two before they start having sex right here in front of everyone.”

Adam and Ronan broke apart.

“Come join us, Dick,” Ronan said suggestively.

“You are drunk,” Gansey said before clumsily falling onto the bench seat between Ronan and Adam and throwing his arms around them both.

“Pot meet kettle,” Ronan said.

“Speaking of drunk,” Henry said, flopping onto the seat next to Blue, “did we finish the spirits?”

Ronan dug the little silver flask out of his pocket and shook it. “Open up,” He instructed Henry, then he tipped the flask into Henry’s awaiting mouth. A couple of drops of liquor trickled out. Ronan shrugged. “Guess we finished it.”

“Tease,” Henry said, glaring.

“That’s Lynch’s specialty tonight,” Adam piped up.

“Whatever, Mr. Maybe Later,” Ronan said, incredulous. He threw the empty flask at Adam’s head. Adam dodged it, his reflexes a little slower than normal thanks to the alcohol. It bounced off the window and skittered under the seat.

“Okay!” Blue cried. “This is some fucked up foreplay.”

Gansey let go of Adam and Ronan and leaned over the seat between Blue and Henry. “Hey, Ed, drop these two off first” He called to the driver, because of course Gansey knew the driver’s name. “What’s your cabin number?” He asked Adam.

“Seventy four,” Adam said, already reaching for Ronan behind Gansey’s back. He ran his thumb along Ronan’s stubbled jaw, pausing just below Ronan’s bottom lip, daring him to suck on it.

“Seventy four, please,” Gansey repeated to the driver. “Hurry.”

Gansey sat back and Adam pulled his hand away just as Ronan’s lips parted. 

“See what I mean,” Ronan said.

Adam laughed his surprised laugh, which made everyone else start laughing too. Then Ronan leaned over Gansey to kiss Adam, his hand resting high on Gansey’s thigh.

“Hey, watch where you put your hands, Lynch. Dick’s coming home with us tonight,” Henry said, grabbing Blue’s hand and pulling her arm around his shoulder as he leaned his head against her shoulder. “Isn’t that right, darling?” Henry asked, peering up at her.

“I don’t know. He looks pretty comfortable back there,” Blue sighed.

“Living the dream,” Gansey replied, pushing himself between Adam and Ronan. Ronan planted a sloppy, wet kiss on Gansey’s cheek.

The shuttle rolled to a stop in front of a cabin.

Ronan reached forward to pull the door handle. It slid open, flooding the bus with cool air. They all needed it at the moment.

“Come on, Parrish,” Ronan called. “It’s later now.”

Adam climbed over Gansey to follow Ronan out.

Henry sat up and smacked their asses, one after the other, as they climbed out of the van. “Have fun boys. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.”

“That’s not much, Cheng,” Adam said.

“Hey, that’s… probably true,” Henry said.

“Aren’t you all getting off here?” Ed asked, with genuine, non-judgmental confusion.

“Fuck no,” Ronan said, but he blew them a kiss as he slid the door closed.

Adam took the key out of his pocket and made his way up the short walk to the cabin door, Ronan trailing behind him. Adam struggled a bit with the lock, his hand-eye coordination slightly impaired, like his reflexes.

“No pressure to perform or anything. They’re just waiting to make sure you can get it in,” Ronan joked, placing his hand on Adam’s lower back.

“Stop trying to distract me,” Adam said, finally getting the door unlocked. They pushed inside and Ronan waved to the shuttle, as Adam shut the door and closed the blinds with a quick flick of his wrist. As soon as he turned around, Ronan had him backed up against the door, kissing his mouth and his jaw and his neck and his collarbone as he made quick work of Adam’s jacket and tie and several buttons on his shirt. Ronan slid to his knees to finish with his mouth what he had started earlier with his hand. Adam’s head fall back noisily against the blinds as he let out the healthy moan he’d had to stifle earlier. Ronan’s mouth was hot and wet on his dick, pulling relentlessly. He wrapped a hand around the back of Ronan’s shaved head. Ronan’s eyes fluttered beneath his lashes at the touch and he looked up at Adam. He smiled when he noticed he was being watched, well as much as he could smile with Adam’s dick in his mouth, and really began to put on a show. He grasped the base of Adam’s cock with his hand and licked slowly along the underside from base to tip, giving an extravagant swirl of his tongue around the head, while keeping his eyes locked on Adam’s. Then he took all of Adam into his mouth and sucked luxuriously.  _ God _ , Adam was going to come already. Ronan quickened his pace. Adam gasped, as the pleasure continued to build in his lower abdomen. He was barreling towards release. “Ronan,” he warned.

Ronan shifted his position to get ready and nodded slightly. Or at least Adam thought he nodded, so he gave himself permission to let go, as if he had any control over it. His orgasm coursed through him. He fought the urge to close his eyes through it so he could watch himself spill into Ronan’s waiting mouth. Adam was mesmerized by the movement of his throat as he swallowed it all down. Ronan wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, still on his knees.

Adam tucked himself back in again, though not quite as neatly as before, and hauled Ronan to his feet. They kissed sloppily, Adam tasting himself on Ronan’s tongue. He pushed Ronan toward the little kitchenette and forced him down into one of the chairs surrounding the small table. He got a glass of water and handed it to Ronan, who drank it all down in a few large gulps and handed it back to Adam. Adam set the glass in the sink and returned to stand in front of Ronan, looking down at him, considering. He leaned forward over Ronan, pressing down on the back of the chair, testing it’s sturdiness.

“What are you doing?” Ronan asked, circling his arms around Adam’s waist and leaning his forehead against Adam’s stomach.

“Hmm,” Adam hummed, straightening. “You think this chair will hold our combined weight?”

Ronan grinned, letting his hands slip down the back of Adam’s legs. “Of course. They make furniture by hand up here with real wood they chopped down themselves, probably. None of that particle board Ikea shit.”

“Good. I’m gonna ride you.”

“ _ Fuck,”  _ Ronan gasped, his hands tightening on the back of Adam’s thighs.

“That’s the plan,” Adam said, taking a step back to shrug off his shirt and step out of his pants. Ronan remained sitting, just watching. “You know,” Adam began. “For someone who made such a fuss putting those clothes on, you’re awful slow getting out of them.”

Ronan shrugged. “You promised to help me.”

“I don’t think I did,” Adam said, straddling Ronan, grinding down on him while biting lightly at his neck. “I said maybe,” he whispered.

Ronan groaned and ran his hands down Adam’s bare back, hesitating for a moment at the waistband of Adam’s boxer briefs. Then he slid his hand inside, running a deft finger between Adam’s ass cheeks and pressing lightly against Adam’s hole. Adam hissed into the spot he was worrying into Ronan’s neck. He sat back against Ronan’s hand with a new sense of urgency and practically ripped Ronan’s dress shirt off him, popping a couple of the buttons in the process.

“Jesus, Parrish,” Ronan said. Adam covered Ronan’s mouth with his own. He could feel Ronan’s erection straining between his legs and Ronan’s fingers playing with his ass. He was ready to get on with it. He stood up suddenly. “Where are you going?” Ronan whined.

“Lube,” Adam responded. “Those pants better be gone by the time I get back.”

Adam retreated to the bathroom and rifled through his bag until he found a small bottle of lube and a condom. When he returned to the kitchen, Ronan was indeed without pants and he was stroking himself lazily, waiting. Adam handed him the bottle of lube and set the condom on the table, then he removed his own underwear and straddled Ronan again, kissing him until they were both breathless and grinding furiously against each other. They broke apart so Ronan could slick his fingers with lube. He reached around Adam and resumed his finger play, only this time, he slipped one finger past the muscle-tight rim of Adam’s hole, working it in until Adam relaxed enough for Ronan to enter a second finger, then a third. Adam moaned into Ronan’s neck, clutching him tight, his dick growing hard again between their stomachs, while Ronan throbbed beneath him. He couldn’t take it anymore. He needed Ronan inside him now.

“ _ Ronan _ ,” Adam practically sobbed. “I’m ready.”

“Oh thank God,” Ronan said, pushing Adam up so that he could hastily roll on the condom. Adam maneuvered into position, hands pressing into Ronan’s chest as he sank down onto Ronan’s cock. He didn’t take his time. He wanted all of Ronan inside him as soon as possible. He knew his body’s limits. He could handle this. They both moaned with pleasure and relief, and also a little pain for Adam. He set a furious pace. He really wanted to feel it burning him from the inside out. His toes curled against the hardwood floor as Ronan’s grip tightened on his hips, feeling him, guiding him, loving him. 

Adam wrapped his arms around Ronan’s neck, trying to get as close to him as possible. His dick squeezed between them, as he rode Ronan’s cock up and down. The friction felt amazing. He felt like he was going to explode, but he couldn’t stop moving.

“ _ Holy fuck, Adam _ ,” Ronan cried out. He thrusted up into Adam one last time and then he fell apart beneath him. He buried his face in Adam’s chest, panting desperately as Adam rode him through his orgasm. Adam chased his own release until Ronan must have been painfully overstimulated, the sensation building until Adam couldn’t stand it anymore and finally, he let go. He felt the hot, sticky fluid spread between their bodies, but he didn’t move. Couldn’t move. Not yet.

“Told you this chair was fucking strong,” Ronan said, breaking the silence.

Adam laughed and kissed him, then he pushed up off of Ronan went to the sink to wet a towel with warm water. He held out the trash can for Ronan to dispose of the condom and then wiped his own stomach off before throwing the towel to Ronan. He went to the bathroom to finish cleaning up. When he came out, Ronan was starting a fire in the fireplace. He didn’t think Ronan should be doing that naked, but he got into the king size bed and watched anyway. Once the fire was roaring, Ronan got up and went to the bathroom. When he came out, he turned out all of the lights and slipped into bed with Adam.

They lay facing each other in the shifting firelight.

“So your brother is married now,” Adam said.

“Yes, genius,” Ronan said.

“Is it weird?”

“It’s weird that he married Helen. God, I’m officially related to a Gansey now.”

Adam laughed. “They’re good for each other though.”

“It’s going to be strange to see Declan settle down.”

“Yeah, but he’s been settled for longer than you like to give him credit for.”

Ronan shrugged.

“What about you? Do you want all of this?” Adam asked carefully, feeling him out.

“All what?”

“Wedding. Marriage. Children.” Adam said, quickly. “Settling down?”

Ronan rolled onto his back and stared up at the ceiling. Adam traced his fingers slowly down Ronan’s chest, waiting for his response. Ronan took a deep breath in through his mouth and then let it out slowly through his nose, then he turned back to Adam and said simply, “Yes.”

“To which part?”

“All of it. Not like this though. I want a small wedding, at the Barns.”

Adam grinned. “You’ve thought about it before?”

Ronan made a dismissive noise, but then his face softened. “Dreamt it. Have you? Thought about it?”

“Yes,” Adam answered right away. Ronan looked surprised. “Especially today. Declan’s hand looked really nice with a ring on it.”

“Gross, Parrish, that’s my brother,” Ronan teased.

“You have the same hands,” Adam explained. He held out his hand to Ronan, palm up. Ronan placed his own hand against Adam’s, palm to palm. They studied each others hands for a moment, like they didn’t already know every detail of every inch of them. Ronan’s fingers were slightly longer. Adam’s knuckles were slightly larger. 

Adam leaned forward and lightly kissed Ronan’s ring finger. “I want to marry you,” he said, as if it were the easiest thing he’d ever said in his life, because it was.

Ronan rolled over on top of him and kissed him until they were both breathless again.

 

At brunch the next morning, Declan wordlessly dumped a pile of Ronan’s missing clothes on the table in front of him. The cufflinks clinked against a glass and rolled off the table. Adam reached out and caught them, reflexes clearly restored.

“Where’s my car?” Ronan challenged.

“Still at the summit. Have fun climbing a mountain hungover,” Declan said, patting him roughly on the shoulder, a smug smile on his face. He grinned all the way across the room until he took his seat next to Helen and kissed her on the cheek.

“Hungover and sore,” Adam murmured.

“Worth it?” Ronan asked.

“Ten out of ten. Would do it again,” Adam said, with a cheery smile.

Ronan laughed and leaned over to kiss him. “Maybe later.”


End file.
